In the manufacture of leather and the like gloves, the pieces of leather are stitched together in face-to-face fashion with the glove generally arranged inside out. In finishing the stitched glove, it must be turned rightside out, with the result that the seams protrude inwardly. Then the glove must be stretched to its final size. The seams must be straightened and flattened, so that they do not unduly restrict access of the wearer's hand, and so that the glove shall be comfortable to wear. Heat is applied to "set" the glove in its final shape and improve its appearance. The process of stretching the glove, flattening the inwardly protruding seams and heat setting the glove is generally known as blocking the glove. with the result that the seams protrude inwardly. So that the seams do not unduly restrict access of the wearer's hand to the interior of the glove, and so that the glove shall be comfortable to wear, the seam must be flattened. The process of flattening the inwardly protruding seams of a stitched glove is generally known as blocking the glove.